warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Books/Guidelines
Herein lie the basic guidelines for Project Book so as not to take up room on the main page. Project Articles Below are some guidelines and common practices for writing and maintaining Project Books articles. General Considerations The following are generally applicable for all articles: *Articles shall be written in English language, with US spelling. *Articles shall be encyclopedic in content, mentioning every aspect of the topic without bias. *Create links for other wiki articles whenever applicable; do not let pages get orphaned. One link for a certain other page in an article body is enough; lists and references might contain an exception for aesthetic considerations. *Write and capitalize the names of locations and concepts as they appear in the book (e.g. sun-drown-place instead of Sun-Drown-Place, Gathering instead of gathering etc). *Use in-universe terms, such as "sunhigh" instead of noon, "moon" instead of month. *In plot descriptions and cliffnotes, use narration instead of quotes (e.g. She says she is Silky instead of She says, "I am Silky"). *On the Talk page of each Project Books article, the template shall be posted with the appropriate grade. *An author has first claim to complete their books articles, and to do someone else's book article, you must receive permission from them. Books These articles form the bulk of the project. The following articles should be created on a book: *'Main Article', describing the book in general *'Cliffnotes', containing detailed chapter-by-chapter summaries *'Gallery', presenting images of the book covers for various editions (if applicable) *'Allegiances', listing the allegiances as presented in the opening of series books (if applicable) For instance, for Into the Forest, the naming of these articles will be: *Into the Forest *Into the Forest/Cliffnotes *Into the Forest/Gallery *Into the Forest/Allegiances Articles on unreleased books may be created once the book's title is confirmed; however, a user is only to have three unreleased book articles at a given time. This is to help ensure there is minimal clutter on the wiki. Please see this policy for further details. Main Article The main article shall contain the following items: *Author, cover artist, jacket designer, publication history, and publish date. *An introduction, mentioning what series does the book belong in, and which book it is in the series. **The title shall be both capitalized and italicized (since it is both article title, and book title). **If confirmed by an author, the cat on the cover of a book may be added. *A The Blurb section, transcribing the blurb of the book. *A Praise section. **If there is no praise available for the book, there is no need to create a Praise section. **Blurb and Praise shall not contain links to other articles. *A Detailed Plot Summary section, describing the main events in the book in the sequence they are presented. **Aim for a summary that is neither too short, nor too long. It should be detailed enough to give a good overview of the book, but not as long as to get lost in details. **Summaries should contain links to other articles when applicable, and should be written in a clear and concise style, broken into paragraphs as necessary. **Summaries shall have spoiler tags at the beginning and the end. **Paragraphs in Blurb, Praise, and Summary sections shall be indented with one tab. *A Trivia section, if applicable, listing trivia items. *A See Also section, linking to Allegiances, Character List (category), Cliffnotes, and Gallery. *A References and Citations section, containing the template. Extended Chapter Subpages These are optional, and an author may choose whether or not to complete them. *These are to include: **A Main Quote **A chapter summary **Navigation **Character List Allegiances Allegiances must contain the cats as listed in the book opening pages of a book: *These may only be edited by the author while the book is still unreleased. Notes: *Link all character names to their respective articles. *List only cats and creatures that appear in the book Allegiances. Other characters, even if they appear in the book, shall not be listed here. Other Articles There are some other articles belonging in Project Books, such as reference articles. Common sense should be used, and if you have any questions, ask the project leader. Project Operations Housekeeping The following tasks should be carried out by project leaders at regular intervals: *Check the Concerns list on the main page and update as necessary. *Check if new books were released, make sure they are done properly. *Archive the PB Talk Page messages when needed. Article Nominations For an article to be considered for silver, it should fulfil the criteria above (completeness, formatting) *For a main book article to get silver status, the allegiances, gallery and cliffnotes must be already silver (or proposed for silver at the same time as the main article). *There is no limit on the amount of articles you can nominate. *Allegiances and Cliffnotes can get silver status independently of the other articles related to the book. A Gallery can never get silver rating independently of the main book article; it will always be proposed for silver when the main article is. After the contributors agree that the vote can be put up, and there are no concerns voiced, a five-day vote shall be initiated, and linked to the talk page. All members can vote, regardless of their project membership. If there are no votes in five days, the vote shall be extended by another five days. Once a nomination passes: *The grade on the Talk page of each related article (not only the main article) shall be updated. *Update the Quality Articles and Concerns section on the project page. **Note: If adding articles to the Gold list in Quality Articles, do not forget to remove them from the Silver list. *Update the Grades List with the new grades. Inactivity A user is considered inactive if they have made no edits for over two months. These users are removed from the project, but are always welcome to rejoin. User Nominations Senior Warriors Senior Warriors are members who have stood out in some way, and are granted the abilities of the leader and deputy to help out with the maintenance of the project. The qualifications for becoming a senior warrior are as follows: *There will be no more then one senior warrior at a time, unless the Project's size calls for it. *A user must have been a member of Project:Books for at least three months, and have solid, steady activity levels throughout the project, as well as the wiki. *Said user must already know the guidelines of Project:Books, and have a thorough understanding of them, as well as understand how the project works. *A user must have at least three completed nominations of decent length. Category:Project:Books